Star vs The Allied Forces
by FetusFluid69
Summary: Eric and Paul are two time travelers. They decide to go to the far future and get some dimension-hopping technology (Because normal time travel wasn't enough) They Hop to Mewni, before Star was born and establish Fascism. Something creates a rip in Space-Time, and sends Marco Diaz back to WW2, aboard the Ark Royal British battleship. [FINISHED, DOING A SEQUEL]
1. Historical inaccuracy REWRITTEN

Ch 1: Pride of a nation, a beast made of steel...

"How did he sign up? He's barely 14." Tovey eyed the recruit, he was wearing a red sweater with a hood, he was thin, and had brown skin.

"Sir, it's impossible for him to have signed up. Even if he somehow convinced everyone he was 18, he would not be fit for naval or aerial training because of his… complexity." Edward kept his salute, he was in front of an Admiral after all.

"Rapscallion, must have snuck on board. Tell me, what is your name?" Admiral Tovey did not look at the 14 year old recruit in the eye.

"It's, erm…" Marco hesitated, he was standing right in front of the Admiral and wasn't sure if he should be saluting. "Marco Diaz."

"Alright, Marco." Tovey looked Marco in the eye, his gaze tired, and yet able to punch though Marco. "Tell me, how did you end up here?"

"Well my family was on vacation, and we wer-" The radio buzzing to life cut him off.

Tovey was listening closely to the radio. Marco and Edward were silent.

"We've been hit!" a man's distorted voice came from the speaker.

"How bad is the damage?" Tovey had a speaker in his hand, a wire attached to it and the radio.

"Starboards' been hit by what looks like a full barrage by a battleship! Shit another one just hit us!" Tovey could feel the force of the explosion from the Admiral's Quarters.

"How the did you not spot them?" Tovey was panicking, a surprise assault like this could half sink the Ark Royal Before they could even get everyone to battle-stations. He did not let any of the panic show on his face.

"They appeared out of nowhere sir! A flash of white-red and it was there! I'm counting 2 bodies from what I can s-" The cutoff was accompanied by another explosion.

"Lord have mercy, Joseph! Get everyone to battle-stations!" Tovey stood up from his chair and headed for the door.

"Aye, Admiral" an officer in the corner said as he climbed up the ladder to the defensive guns.

"S-sir," Edwards stammered, "What Shall I do with the boy?"

"Keep him on board, get him to haul things if needed." Tovey looked Edward in the eye, "We're gonna need it for this battle, you are dismissed"

"Aye, sir"


	2. time-travelers REWRITTEN

Ch 2: How the hell did star end up here? Part 1

First thing Eric saw was the darkness, all around him it felt damp and dark.

"Heilige Scheiße, es ist kälter als deine letzte Freundin!" (Holy shit, it's colder than your last girlfriend) Eric Heard Paul not a few feet from him.

"Um Himmels willen, Paul, mach weiter so," (For fucks sake Paul keep it professional,) Eric looked at his P.S.M. A portable sensory manipulator, and set his vision to Echolocation. He saw that they were in a cave, and his Automatic Mapping system showed them the way out. "diesen Weg!" (This way!)

"Warum musst du so professionell sein?" (Why do you have to be so professional?) Paul asked Eric as they left the cave, "Schließlich kann der Anführer Sie hier nicht töten, wenn Sie aus der Reihe treten!" (After all, the fuhrer can't kill you here if you step out of line!)

"Das ist gefährliches Zeug!" (This is dangerous stuff!) They were getting close to the surface "Wenn du in einem Krieg stirbst, stirbst du in einem Krieg, aber wenn du mit einer Zeitmaschine oder einem Dimensionsspringer REALITÄT BRUCHST…" (If you die in a war, you die in a war, but if you BREAK REALITY with a time machine or a dimension jumper…)

He paused for paul to consider this, the best way to get people to change their views is for them to think about it on their own terms. Eric was a great speaker in his time of 1940, but then he met paul, who showed him the time machine. They traveled to the far future to obtain dimension jumping technology, and this is the first time using it.

As they surfaced, they saw a flat field, with a corn farm in the distance. They also saw a mud caked child, in brown ripped clothes.

"Ich denke, wir sind in eine feudale Welt gesprungen." (I think we've jumped to a feudal world.) Eric whispered to Paul, "Wir sollten uns ein paar normale Klamotten zulegen, bevor wir ausgeraubt werden oder Scheiße." (We should get some normal clothes to blend in before we're robbed or some shit.)

"Ein Kind zu fragen, wo wir sind, würde uns nicht töten!" (Asking a child where we are wouldn't kill us!) Paul casually said as he approached the kid. "Hey Kleiner!" (Hey kid!) "Können Sie uns sagen, wo wir sind?" (could you tell us where we are?)

"Uhh…" The kid was taken aback by their shiny clothing, only royalty could afford that! "Are you diplomats? Can you speak english?"

"Ah, Englisch" (Ah, english) Paul set an automatic google text to speech sync to his voice "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME NOW"

"You have a strange accent, but I can understand you now." The kid pointed to Eric's P.S.M. "what's that?"

"IT'S NONE OFF YOUR ENTERPRISE, ADOLESCENT" Paul wanted to stop talking to the kid, he didn't want to tell him about their tech. "WHERE OH WHERE ON THIS EARTH CAN WE BE LOCATED?"

"That there's my farm," The kid pointed to the farm in the distance. "I own that place, Built it from the ground up, no parents no nothin."

"AFFIRMATIVE AFFIRMATIVE" Eric was not listening at all "WHICH ARE WE IN A SOVEREIGN NATION?"

"Erm, I guess this land is _officially_ owned by Queen Moon."

"HOW CAN WE ARRIVE TO THEM?" Paul and Eric agreed to instate facisim once they travel to the new dimension for... well they thought it would be funny.

"The capital of Mewni is a day's journey, that way." The kid pointed to a paved road.

"THANK YOU NUT FRUIT, TAKE THIS FOR YOUR TROUBLES" and Paul handed him some rope, which was a very valuable item for the technology they have. I mean just imagine! First you have to grow the plant, you need to plant it, water it, keep pests off of it, weed it harvest it, and then you have to start the laborious process of separating the rope part from the plant! You have to dry it over many days. And then you would have to spin it into a string, then into twine, then into thread, and eventually into rope! And you always see those medieval movies were they're like 'release the prisoners!' and they just _cut the fucking rope_.

Anyway, Paul and Eric set off to Mewni.


	3. The one with the Bismarck REWRITTEN

Ch 3: ...Bismarck in motion, king of the ocean!

Edward was with Marco on the deck, Marco was refueling the airplanes and repairing them, although he had no knowledge on how. Debris was flying, dead bodies being dragged off of the boat.

"ANOTHER ONE!" Edward was pushing gas to Marco, and Marco was refueling the planes.

"It's like the real thing!" Marco was exhilarated, He didn't know historical recreations could be this fun! "You recreationists really have it in ya, huh?"

"The fuck you mean recreation?" Edward thought shell-shock got the poor kid and now he can't accept reality. "You've gone crazy, have yo-" Edward's head was promptly blown off by a stray Flak .38 bullet. Marco was speechless.

"H-holy…" Marco realized this was the real thing, he thought the bodies blowing up were animatronics, the blood shed fake, the battle a historical recreation. But it was the real thing.

Marco dropped his tools. Now this was trauma. He looked around, death and destruction on the half sunk ship. He stood frozen, unsure of what to do, scared, he didn't see the plane wing that knocked him out. It's a miracle he did not sustain any injuries other than some bruising.

"Neměl jsi je vychovat Paule!" (You shouldn't have brought them up Paul!) Marco was sopping wet, He felt the rock of the ocean waves accompanied by cold metal he was lying on. He heard a man speaking German to his left, "Většina z nich je stejně mrtvá!" (Most of them are dead anyway!)

"Verdammt Eric, du weißt, ich kann dich verdammt noch mal nicht verstehen!" (Damn it Eric! You know I cant fucking understand you!) Marco heard this man to his left, he couldn't hear any explosions so he thought the battle was over. Marco opened his eyes to a grey sky, smoke obscuring much of the sun. To his left, he saw a man with a man with brown hair, wearing a grey uniform.

"He's waking up!" A girls voice, he couldn't say where it came from. Marco looked to his right, a blonde man with blue eyes, wearing a tore up grey uniform, blood covering every inch.

"Halt deine Fre-" (Shut the fu-) the man who was probably Paul was talking to the girl, but when he saw Marco, he stopped.

"Konečně," (Finally) The man who was called Eric seemed relieved, "Báli jsme se, že jsme právě naložili 3 těla. Vstaň!" (we were worried that we just loaded up 3 dead bodies. Well, get up!) Eric held out his hand, Marco took it and stood up.

They were on a hunk of metal, two dead bodies and Marco was in the middle. Everyone else were on the sides. Eric, Paul, and the girl. She was blonde, and looked about Marco's age.

"Du sprichst Deutsch?" (You speak German?) Paul was hopeful that he did, so they could finally ask Star for her scissors and get the hell out of here.

"Uhh, do you speak English?" Marco had just realized the massive headache he had.

"SCHISSE!" (SHIT!) Paul shouted into the ocean.

Eric looked up into the grey sky "Mám otázku pro boha. PROČ?" (I have a question, for god. WHY?)

"What the hell are they doing?" Marco asked Star with a bewildered look.

"They've been through a lot, I guess." Star replied with a bored stare, "I was able to stop anymore damage thanks to my wand." she showed Marco her wand. Marco smirked. "What's so funny?"

"Nothin," Marco looked at the wand, "it's just that it looks like, nevermind" Marco decided not to make a joke about how it probably vibrates. "I have the worst fucking headache right now." Marco sat down, looking over the sea, he saw the German ship. "What's your name?" Marco asked Star

"Star." She held out her hand, smiling. Unusual for this situation.

"Cool nickname" Marco didn't see her smile, or hand, but he could tell she was really cheery from the tone of her voice. He was gazing east, opposite to where the sun is. The sunlight shone on the ship, and on the side of it Marco could read: _Bismarck._ He began to hum the tune of a song, _keep your mind off of things_


	4. The one with Johnny Cash REWRITTEN

Ch 4:How the hell did star end up here? Part 2

"WHAT THE INTERCOURSE DO YOU MEAN I REQUIRE 50 CURRENCY?" Eric was using google translate again.

"Well, I can't just create 5000 copies of a book for free!" The Scribe ran the copy-shop they were in. "You better cough up 50 or you'll be reported to the law!" There was a common theme in medieval times. Usually you don't break the law, the law broke you, and your spine, and your femur bones. Just then, Eric thought of something.

"HOW ABOUT THIS," Eric puts his hand on the Scribe, "YOU, SCRIBE, SHALL AWAIT UNTIL THE PLANET DOES A FULL 360 DEGREE ROTATION ON IT'S Y AXIS, I WILL THEN PRESENT TO YOU 75 COIN."

"Hmm," the scribe pondered this, "alright, I accept your offer."

"SIE WAS?" (YOU WHAT?) Paul was shocked, 75 coin! Where could they get that?

"Ich habe einen Plan," (I have a plan) Eric leaned in closer to paul and whispered, "es gibt heute Abend einen Bandwettbewerb auf dem Stadtplatz" (there's a music contest in the town square tonight.) Paul lit up "Der Gewinner erhält 100 Münzen" (Winner takes 100 coin)

"Akzeptieren sie Duette?" (Do they accept duets?) Paul was practically jumping up and down

"Ja" (Yes) Eric Sighed.

"Warum flüstern wir?" (why are we whispering?)

Later that night, three other people showed up to the contest. First up was a tall lanky bard

"I walked alone in foggy dew just me and my memories a voice out seaward beckons thru…" basically sang a song about 2 people in love, but the girl's dad marries her off to a soldier. A few peasants in the crowd started to cry. Eric and Paul dont really find it all that sad. Next up were two gigantic burly men. They were gonna sing a sea shanty.

"WHAT DO YA DO WITH A DRUNKEN SAILOR? WHAT DO YA DO WITH A DRUNKEN SAILOR? WHAT DO YA DO WITH A DRUNKEN SAILOR? EERLY' IN THE MORN'..." this got the crowd riled up, cheers coming from all over. Next were Eric and Paul, they didn't know what the hell this song was about, they just knew the words, not what they mean. Sort of like how you would sing Despacito.

"Love, is a burnin' thing…" Paul had the best Johnny Cash impression, he also played the Guidrum, an instument that sounds like both drums and multiple guitars at once, Eric did the trumpet. "And it makes, a fiery ring. Bound by wild desire, I fell into a ring of fire..." At the end, the peasants all applauded the hardest for this one. The rhythms so alien, they immediately became fascinated. This meant the judges would have to let them win.

"HERE IS YOUR CURRENCY" It was the next day, Paul and Eric were both at the Copy-shop to pay for the 5000 copies of books. Eric paid an additional 15 coins for the book to be handed out at the Capital, where the Palace was.

"Wie hieß das Buch nochmal?" (What was the book called again?) Paul asked Eric.

"Wie der Faschismus die sozioökonomischen Probleme von Mewni lösen kann" (How Fascism can solve the socio-economic problems of Mewni) Eric stole that title straight from Joseph Stalin. "Ich habe einen Übersetzer damit beauftragt, nicht nur Google!" (I got a translator to translate it, not just Google!)

"Was ist mit meinem?" (What about mine?) Paul said.

"Dustrialization' Ist veröffentlicht" (Dustrialization' is publsied)

Paul and Eric were only a few hours away from Mewni, but to get there they walked a lot, and talked to a lot of people, particularly about their problems. Good thing they have Mind narrative devices, or M.N.D. to have A.I. write an entire book.

"The king squanders his days, hunting monsters instead of caring for his people! And sometimes it's as if he's all out Mad!"

"My own son died from a over-eating corn, this corn epidemic needs to stop! The palace has its own Field for god's sake!"

"I tell ya, it's as if the upper class see us folk as pigs, our only purpose to feed them riches"

Discontent is rising in Mewni, and the monsters coming back? Ludo is a common name in the streets. The king favors unknowing monsters, such as Spiders, to kill. The real threat are those who can talk, mobilize, conquer. The people need a new leader. But everyone in the royal class are disliked by the populace. Except one...

**Authors note: more like Bore Ragnorok**


	5. The one with Ludo REWRITTEN

Ch 5: How the hell did star end up here? Part 3

It had been months since _How fascim can solve the socio-economic problems of Mewni_ which only seemed like 2 days to Eric and Paul since they used their time-machine to skip forward days at a time. Fascist ideas have taken a foothold in the Mewnian population. A large percentage of the population identify a Facists, their number rivaled only by those still loyal to the throne. Many public figures have risen up in support of Fascisim. Most Fascists are moderates, only wanting laws to be introduced involving prison labour, Militarism, and Nationalism.

Andromeda Butterfly is the fourth in line for the throne, and yet she is a moderate fascist. She held a speech just outside the palace walls.

"Mewni comrades!

8 months is a short time span, a fraction of a single person's life - barely a second in the life of a whole people. And yet the past 8 months somehow seem longer than many decades of the past. A very important historical event is contained within them: the rebirth of a nation formerly threatened by extinction. It is an incredibly eventful time, and seems barely comprehensive sometimes to us, who have not just had the opportunity to witness but also to actually create a small part of it." She spoke with passion, it reminded Eric of his past self. She was the perfect woman to lead Mewni under Fascist ideals. The only problem was that he's the 4th in line of the throne. Where paul was going, and who he was gonna speak to, was gonna take care of that problem.

"LUDO." Paul stole some dimensional scissors. Paul also knew a lot about this one, not really feared by the Mewnian people but strives to be. People talked about him because he was one of the last places for monsters to live, and he could attack at any moment. Of course, Ludo would lose.

"What do you want?" Ludo was sitting in his chair, or 'throne' as he called it.

"I WANT THREE PERSONS OF ROYALTY TO COMMIT DIE," Paul gave off his most intimidating look, "THE FIRST, SECOND, AND THIRD IN LINE."

"You want my goons to kill _royalty?_" Ludo laughed, he wanted to do it but there was no way Eric could pay him enough to send a professional enough assassin. To kill three. Or thats what Ludo thought.

"I HAVE THREE HUNDRED THOUSAND MONEYS" When Eric said this, Ludo stopped laughing.

"Hmm," Ludo tried to keep calm, he wanted to burst from his seams. 300,000! 30,000 would be enough. "That's a tight budget, but I think I can make do."

"PLEASURE DOING ESTABLISHMENT WITH YOU" Eric said with a smile. A month later, Andromeda was crowned queen, wand and all. With it she changed his name to Moon Butterfly. 2 months later, She gave birth to a girl, she named her "Star." And with that, Eric's Future Prediction Software, or FPS, predicted that with all this set in place, a successful reform into Fascism would occur in 14 years. They promptly bounced out of that dimension and into a new one.


	6. The one with Nazis REWRITTEN

Ch 6: How the hell did star end up here? Part 4

"Verlasse sie!" (Leave them!) Paul called out to Eric, who was facing a cloud of mustard gas.

"Was ist, wenn jemand sie findet?" (What if someone finds them?) Eric had dropped his diagrams to make a rudimentary time/dimension hopping machine, they were far beyond that now but if someone saw these in 1915?

"Du wirst sterben, du Idiot!" (You'll die from gas you dumbass!) the cloud was getting closer, and they didn't have any protection, not even a cloth.

"Wir werden später wiederkommen und het diese!" (We'll come back later and get these!) and with that, Paul and Eric synchronized their Impossibility Generator, which is the thing they were using to time travel, and got out of Osowiec Fortress.

Where they had arrived had not been where they wanted. They wanted to go 800 years into the future, instead they went about approximately 30 and didn't even jump dimensions. They were in a dark room. And the sounds of battle going on outside.

"Das wird deine Schuld sein, wenn Nazis Zeit oder so haben" (This is gonna be your fault if nazis travel time or something)

Meanwhile, back in Mewni, Moon hasn't instituted fascism. Moon named herself 'Ultimate Leader' to make it seem they were fascist and changed some laws, but she hasn't actually solved any problems. Star has just turned 14 and is about to become the new Leader.

"Star, the underestimated" Moon was standing up on the throne's platform, with star kneeling below her head down. "You have been chosen by God, to lead this great nation as did your ancestors have for generations." Star had been preparing for this ceremony for the past 2 hours, the rest of her life? Eh…

"Do you vow to protect Mewni and it's people, no matter the cost?"

"Yes, my Leader"

"Do you vow to treat the Mewnian people fairly?"

"Yes, my Leader." Star was getting more anxious, she didn't really care about these things, all she really wanted was the wand.

"Do you vow, to take the wand and master it, as did you ancestors before you?"

"Yes, My Leader." It was weird having to be the first Fascist royals in Mewni, Star could break all kinds of traditions. She also hasn't even been informed what fascism is.

"Do you vow to protect Fascism, Mewnian and non-Mewnian alike?" This was a new part in coronation.

"Yes, my Leader"

"Do you accept your new position as Leader?" Star stood up, the sign of saying yes. Moon presented Star the wand, and Star Swiped it out of Moon's hand.

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD I FINALLY HAVE IT!" Star was jumping up and down. She immediately left.

"Would've been nice to have her for the party." Someone in the leader's guard said.

"What should I do with my new wand, Mr. Sheep?" Star was talking to a wild sheep outside of the palace walls, probably ran away from a Shepard.

"Baaa" The sheep bleated.

"Great idea!" Star took a step back, and casted a spell

"RAINBOWIFY!" and the sheep had color changing wool. "Now your fabulous!"

"B-." the sheep was then obliterated by an explosion of white light.

"OH MY GOD RAINBOW SHEEP!" there was no blood, the heat from the explosion liquefied and gasified all remains. In where the sheep used to be, there stood 5 black boxes, each could fit someone in it. "What the…"

"Übergang bestätigt, da ist ein Zuschauer" (Transition confirmed, there's a bystander.) One of the boxes spoke in German, a language Star knows well.

"Erm, können Sie in Englisch sprechen?" (Erm, can you speak English?) Star had to study different cultures of whatever the hell the world is called to be a good Leader.

"Eröffnung, beachten Sie, dass die Bürger Englisch bevorzugen." (Opening, take note citizens prefer English) All of the boxes said this at once, and all of them opened at once, each revealing one person each. All of them had all black clothing, three of them looked like they had weapons at their side. They were conscious. One of them who didn't have a weapon approached Star

"Hello girl. Would you mind telling us where we would go to have a diplomatic meeting?" The man had light skin with blonde hair and blue eyes along with the others.

"I guess we would have to officially go to the imperial court, but we can have it right here!" Star was a little startled when they appeared, but it's never a bad time to have a party.

"Yeah sure," the man turned his back so he could face the others who were all in a side by side line. "Heil Hitler!" he yelled, as he raised his arm and laid his hand flat.

"HEIL HITLER!" they all yelled in unison as they repeated the gesture.


	7. The one with diplomats REWRITTEN

Ch 7: How the hell did star end up here? Part 5

The imperial court was crowded but quiet, a new feature of the new government is that no one could talk unless the Dictarch allowed them to. Star didn't really mind if people spoke without her permission, but it bugged her that she needed to allow someone to do it every time they wanted to talk.

"Speak, Rolf Kemp of…" Star squinted on the paper in front of her, "Ayechen?"

"Aachen, your majesty." He adjusted his collar, he was wearing a brown suit, with a hat displaying an eagle with a swastika. "We come from a land which cannot be accessed by your dimensional scissors. Therefore, we have no magic."

"If you can't use dimensional scissors," had her usual clothes, apart from a black cape that moon picked for intimidation purposes. "Then how did you get here?"

"We used a machine, that destroyed the fabric of reality, then sutured it up again causing us to land here." The guard brought by David, who was wearing a dark grey uniform, whispered something into David's ear. "Right." David adjusted his papers in front of him

"We come from a nation, the German Reich. Unlike you, we have true fascism." everyone in the court gasped.

"You DARE question the legitimacy of our government?" Star shouted.

"Leader, with the utmost respect your previous Leader lied to your people. She promised fascism, she gave snazzy clothes and names."

"Well…" Star couldn't think of a rebuttal, to do that she would need to know what fascism is.

"Your royal bloodline will end by the hand of the rebellion, unless you implement fascism." David turned his head towards the other ambassador.

Star slumped into her chair. "Speak, Joseph Wall of Berlin"

"Dictarch," Joseph wiped his forehead with a cloth. He was wearing the same thing as David was. "It has come to our attention that you may be… inexperienced when it comes to this matter. WE have experience." Star lit up. She wanted to implement fascism but she didn't know where to start. "We can help your great nation know the true embrace of fascism, we just need you to do something in return."

"Yeah, yeah, which is?" Star was on the edge of her seat, "Well, what is it?"

"We need your help in this war of ours."

"I'll do it!" an advisor held her hand up.

Star sighed "Make it quick."

"My Dictarch," The advisor began, "You must test whether or not this is a viable war we can win, or even if the environment would prove suitable for our troops! Remember the fire wars?" that was a war where the very air was poisonous to mewmans.

"I already reviewed the documents, Mewmans won't instantly die when I get there!" Star was cheery. "In fact, I'll go there myself!" Star faced the ambassadors. "Speak."

"Excellent, Dictarch." David had a smile across his face. "The first thing you'll be doing is taking a tour across the Reich."

"Excellent indeed! Court dismissed!"


	8. The one where Star gets here REWRITTEN

Ch 7: How the hell did star end up here? Part 6

"We are to jump into Berlin, then you will be escorted by the luftwaffe to the town of Brest." Joseph was putting the straps onto star, who was getting ready for the jump to Earth in the same black box the ambassadors arrived in.

"I'd go for some waffles right now…" she didn't eat breakfast that morning, she was too busy getting harassed by advisers telling her she should REALLY just send an ambassador. "You really named your air force after waffles?"

"Nien," (no) "It's German for air force"

"You think I don't know?" Star chuckled "I'm just making a joke!"

"Yeah, yeah," Joseph was pushing some buttons and switches on the side of the box. "you'll be meeting the Fuhrer himself in Brest, you'll then take a tour on the pride of the fleet, _Bismarck_ it'll be a little damaged but nothing you can't handle"

A voice from outside the box, probably one of the guards shouted, "Berlin link ist down! Das nächstbeste ist das Bismarck!" (Berlin link is down! next best thing is the Bismarck!)

"Change of plans Star," Joseph switched some other switches.

"Yeah I heard," Star was getting a little anxious at the prospect of moving between dimensions without using scissors.

"Alles erledigt!" (All done!) Joseph slapped the side of the box twice and then closed the door. "I just need to strap myself in and then we'll jump!" The strap in took about 5 minutes, and it took Joseph that time too. A voice from the intercom came from the top of the box.

"Ambassador 1, Ready!"

"Ambassador 2, Ready!"

"Guard 3, Read- Ah schiße…" the sound of clinking filled the intercom, and then stopped. "Ready."

"Guard 2, Ready!"

"Guard 1, Ready!"

Star took a deep breath, pushed the button with paper saying 'intercom' taped to it, and spoke.

"Ambassador 3, ready." the Germans back on earth did not expect the queen herself to come, so they did not change the official documents.

"Jumping in 5, 4, 3," What is something went wrong? "2," It could happen right? 1." Star closed her eyes as hard as she could. It felt like Star had been in a carriage, and the horses started to move. A loud, high pitched screech was heard for a second, and then stopped. Star opened one of her eyes "Is it over?" she said to herself.

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE A sound worse than death bombarded Star from all sides, then as fast as it appeared, it stopped.

"OH MY GOD!" Star tried to put her hands to her ears, but they were strapped down. "What.. was.. That…" She heard the muffled talking of two people outside.

"Also, wenn der Berlin- oder Airfield-Link nicht funktioniert, sind wir der Richtige- julian, waren die schon mal da?"(So if the Berlin or Airfield link are down then we- Julian, were those there before?)

One of them walked up to Star's box. "Hallo?" (Hello?) Star called out.

"Ah, ich denke sie sind hier!" (Ah, I think they're here!) Star heard grunting, "Es ist zugeschweißt! geh und sag Lindenmann, dass sie hierher gesprungen sind!" (It's welded shut! go and tell Lindenmann that they jumped here!) Star heard some footsteps.

The one still here moved away, then moved back after 2 minutes with what sounded like a toolbox. There was a _bzzz_ sound as he used his torch to separate the door and frame.

2 hours passed, Lindenmann got direct orders from the Fuhrer himself to talk to Star and discuss the history of each of their nations over lunch. The room had a guard on each side. With a small table in the middle. It was dark save for a weak white light.

"Erm, Star Butterfly is your name?" Lindemann was looking down onto his papers. "Ultimate LEader of… Mewni?"

"Yeah, Mewni is a great place! You should visit sometime!"

"Right, I'd like to discuss each of our nations to better understand our strife's," A man came in with two plates "Let us do it over lunch, shall we?"

The man put two plates full of bread, meat, fruits, and vegetables on the table. For the drinks, Lindemann got a glass of wine while Star got a cup of skim milk. Star dug right in thinking it was custom made, when really it was just touched up rations.

After 3 minutes of Star just eating, Lindemann spoke up, "How about we start with History?"

"Yeah, you start first…" Star had her mouth full.

"Well, I'll start with the first Great war…"

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_ came from a metal door.

"Ich bin mitten in Friedensgesprächen! Verlassen!" (I'm in the middle of peace talks! Leave!)

A muffled voice came from behind the closed door "Aber Sir, wir wurden von den Briten entdeckt Flotte!" (But sir, We've been spotted by the British Fleet!)

"Was?" (What?) Lindemann turned to Star "I'm sorry, but we must continue this later, and you have to stay here. Sorry if it gets boring"

Star swallowed her food "That's alright! I can use my magic wand to Entertain myself!" She pulled out her wand.

"Magic?" Lindemann had a cunning look on his face "Perhaps you could help us out?"

"Oh, yeah! I could help you guys out!" Star stood up "It's part of my vow to protect any Fascist!"

"I think I see a battleship…" On the British ship, a man was carrying rations to the lookouts.

"Me too, I'm just trying to get confirmation before I report it." The lookout removed the binoculars from his eyes.

"I can just about see a small line on the horiz- oh it disappeared." The man wiped some sweat from his forehead. "Must be an illusion, I really need to get some sleep."

"Huh?" The lookout used his binoculars again. "Yeah, just disappeared."

"I think I saw a pink light come from it right before it vanished." The man handed the lookout a ration.

"Definitely must be an illusion."

On the Bismarck, th general was celebrating. "Star you genius, with this magic we can sneak right up to the Brits!" Lindemann smiled at Star.

"Really?" Star tried to use a flying spell on the ship, but it obviously didn't work.

"Yeah! You made The Bismarck Invisible to the eye!"

"Invisible to the eye? Oh yeah invisible to the eye! Right…"

"Paul, wann haben wir unsere TADs das letzte Mal aufgeladen?" (Paul, When was the last time we charged our TADs?) In a ark corner of the Bismarck, paul and Eric were checking their hardware. Eric was looking on his TAD, and his personal AI predicted they couldn't jump more than a few hours forward in time.

"Damals, im Jahr 2205, sagten Sie mir, ich solle sie belasten." (Back in 2205, you told me to charge them.) Paul then realized what he had done "Oh Scheiße, ich habe vielleicht einen kleinen Fehler gemacht …" (Oh shit, I may have made A slight mistake…)

A boom rattled the dark room they were in. The AI chimed in.

**Standort Kalibrierung abgeschlossen!: Sie befinden sich während der letzten Schlacht auf dem deutschen Schlachtschiff **_**Bismarck**_**. (Location calibration complete: you are aboard the German battleship **_**Bismarck**_ **during its last battle.)**

"Letzte Schlacht klingt nicht gut." (Last Battle doesn't sound good.) Eric looked at the door that had light seeping through, and the single grey uniform on the wall.

"Ich habe ein Lied darüber gehört! Ein spanisches Boot versuchte die Überlebenden zu retten. Wir brauchen nur eine Uniform!" (I heard a song about this! A spanish boat tried to save the Survivors, We just need a uniform!) Paul spotted the uniform on the wall "Dibs!"

"Schisse," (Shit,) said Eric as he opened the door. Just as he did that, a bombardment of explosions landed on the Bismarck presented Eric a dead body, uniform bloodied, but intact.

"This ship was part of a fleet, we can take one but we cant take them all!" Lindemann shouted. Returning fire was sent to the Brits, the invisibility wore off when they attacked.

"I have an Idea!" Star raised her wand "Superrelocatiata!" A gigantic pink sphere appeared, encompassing both the Bismarck and the other British ship. Nothing could get in, nothing could get out. The mere sight of the sphere scared some of the British so much that they started to pray. "A shield!" Lindemann exclaimed.

"A shield?" Star was trying to teleport the entire ship but failed "oh yeah! A shield! definitely tried to do that!"

Tovey was sitting slumped in his chair trying to decide what to do. There was no other option, they couldn't get to the other ships in the fleet because they were blocked by some pink barrier. They couldn't stay and fight, they were an aircraft carrier! There was one other option left, an old move but it gets the job done: ramming into the enemy.

A plane was dropping bombs onto the Bismarck, flak killed the pilot but the plane was still flying, even as a flaming ball.

"Lindemann?" Star was looking out the window.

"Yes Star?"

"What's that?" Star pointed to a flaming projectile coming straight at them.

"Looks like an aeroplane shot by a Fla-" The plane hit them, Killing Lindemann and knocking out Star, who did the shield thing around herself just in time. The only problem was that it also knocked Star overboard.

"Eric, das britische Schiff kommt furchtbar nahe" (Eric, that British ship is getting awfully close,) Paul was looking for something they could use to float to the other boats.

Eric looked at the fast approaching ship "Sie haben viel Zeit zum Stoppen, kein Grund zur Sorge" (They have plenty of time to stop, no need to worry)

Star woke up in her floating ball with a headache and a few scratches. "Ugh…" She opened her eyes, and found one of the ships ramming into another, The sheer force of it caused the ball to shake. Debris fell from them, one piece almost bringing Star down with it. "I just can't catch a break…" She saw a piece of floating debris, two men with grey uniforms on it. Just then, the small sphere Star was in vanished. _SPLASH_ and Star got dunked into the freezing ocean.

"Paul, unser Gedanke a deutsche Software wird heruntergefahren," (Paul, our thoughts to German software is shutting down) Eric could only naturally speak Czech, Paul could only naturally speak Norweigan, they used German along with their Surgically implanted Translation device that only worked on German. That device hasn't been charged. "Nimm das Mädchen, sie sieht aus, als könnte sie übersetzen! und diese anderen auch!" (Get that girl, A.I. scanned her nationality, strong chance of English and German she could translate! And those others too!)


	9. The main characters finally get together

Ch 9: Magic

"So, you're some kind of queen?" All of them were paddling towards the _Bismarck _(Which had defeated the other Ships thanks to the shield) the sun was rising, the waves playing with their floating debris. Star breathed in the crisp, ocean air.

"Yeah, Kingdom called Mewni," Eric and Paul were on the half away from the _Bismarck_, Paul had a piece of wood to paddle, the rest used their hands. "I bet you haven't heard of it, comes from a different dimension."

Marco chuckled, "Even with all the shit that happened today, i'm still not shell shocked enough to believe you."

"If only I hadn't lost my dimensional scissors, then I could show you!" Star stopped paddling and pulled out her wand "I bet you'll believe me when I show you magic!"

"Magic?" Marco looked at her wand "You're not gonna use that thing now… right?"

"Pokračujte v p-" (Keep padli-) Eric was cut off by himself when he cried out as he clutched his head, "GAH"

"You ok?" Marco noticed the time between switches of languages were getting farther apart.

"Verdammt, das tat höllisch weh," (Damn, that hurt like hell) Eric stopped paddling and fell on his back "Někdy to bolí, jindy ne." (Sometimes it hurts, sometimes it doesn't) He was back to Czech, for good this time.

"Gjør den magiske, signalbåten!" (DO THE MAGIC, SIGNAL BOAT) Paul was shouting at Star and hoping she would somehow understand.

"I. DONT. KNOW. WHAT. YOU'RE. SAYING." Because apparently, German exists in Mewni but Norweigan doesn't.

"Just get on with using your… wand." Marco said

"Will do!" Star raised her wand "FISHY FIN FIN!" The wand glowed for a bit, and the hunk of metal they call a raft jolted forward.

"Woah!" Marco almost fell off "What was that?"

"That, my friend, is the magic of… magic" Star looked behind her and saw some fish fins paddling the raft.

"So you did that?" Marco pointed towards the fins, they sprouted from the metal itself and yet it looked like real fish skin. "So you just did magic?"

"Well yeah!" Star explained "You world probably could've found magic too if you weren't cut off from all the different dimensions!"

"I'm still skeptical about the whole dimension thing," Marco sat down, overlooking the sea "At least we don't have to paddle"

Star sat down next to him "So, what's your plan?"

"My what?" Marco said, without turning to look at her.

"Well, you aren't exactly the Germany's ally." Marco turned to Star and, with a tired look on his face, sighed.

"They'll interrogate me," Marco put his head down "I don't know anything, but they won't believe me."

"I believe you," Said Star "More unbelievable things have happened than a boy teleporting onto a ship."

"What difference does it make? It's not like you're the commander or anything."

"They'll have been briefed on who I am," Star stood up, wand pointed towards the Bismarck, and yelled "STAR BUTTERFLY, THE UNDERESTIMATED!" a plethora of sparkles and lights flashed in front of the wand.

"You really don't let up huh?" Marco was feeling a little better thanks to Star's cheeriness. Maybe the Germans wont seek revenge, eye for an eye.


	10. Marco gets the shit beaten out of him RE

Ch 9: Ya'll onboard?

Thank god Erwin had survived the initial attack, the rest of the battle was a breeze. They just had to ram the shield into the other ships, they were successful in ramming but the enemy ship was not. Erwin was told to hoist up any survivors from the ramming (including enemies.) To do that, he was on a lifeboat with another crewmate named Robert.

"Erste!" (First ones!) Erwin had spotted a floating piece of metal rubble with four figures sitting on it. "Hey!" Erwin knew a little bit of English.

One of the figures stood up. Looked like a girl. "Bist du bei den Deutschen?" (Are you with the Germans?) she called out.

"Ist das ein Kind?" (Is that a child?) Robert pointed to the rubble.

"sieht aus wie 2," (looks like 2,) Erwin pointed towards a sitting figure, that figure stood up. The girl seemed to converse with the boy.

"I'll do the talking, and you just sit there and act vulnerable. Understood?" Star was going over the plan with Marco again.

"Yeah, yeah," Marco felt some anticipation for the plan, he would definitely feel embarrassed "Just do it quick ok? Tell em who you are, get us to a town, get us to a dimension-time machine, and get all of us the hell out of Nazi Germany."

"Alright," Star nodded "If only I had my dimensional scissors."

Marco patted Star's back "It's gonna be fine, I tell ya!"

As it turns out, it's not fine. Erwin and Robert got Star, Marco, Eric, and Paul up on the ship. The crew threw them to the deck with the other ones they hoisted up, specifically on the white circle containing the swastika on the front of the ship. There was a crowd of people, most of them dripping wet all the while being corralled like sheep by the guns pointed to them. Star got separated from Marco.

"Jesus, 14? Hope the Germans got a heart unlike all the posters say mate." a man, 18 years old was next to Marco.

Marco kicked his leg "Quiet," he whispered. Marco wondered where Star was, the guards had taken her away from the group. He hoped Star was gonna talk him out of this and she could magic up a boat. Marco saw another German talk to one of the guards.

"Wir warten auf Befehle, töten Sie sie also nicht einfach." (We are awaiting orders, so don't just kill them.) Marco couldn't understand a word the German said.

Inside the ship there was an interrogation. "You really think we believe you?" the interrogator held a knife to Star's arm "There is no way I will call high command, you are stalling."

"Please, just give me my wand and I can show you!" Star had a quiver in her voice. She was strapped down to a chair which was bolted down to the floor.

"You start telling the truth," The interrogator pressed the knife into Star's arm, drawing a small amount of blood "or else this grey room will get a nice coat of red paint." it was a concrete room, water dripping from a few pipes above.

"Jesus, sie ist nur ein Mädchen, weißt du?" (Jesus, she's just a girl you know?)

"Sie ist immer noch der Feind." (She's still the enemy.) The interrogator said.

"I'll paint this room, ok? Just don't hurt me!" Star cried out.

"Comedian? Hmm, you have any friends up there?" He gestured up with his knife.

"Erm, what are you gonna do with them exactly?"

"I will bring them down, and we will have a nice chat." Star had a small doubt that they were just gonna talk "You know, all we are waiting for is the command and everyone up there is gonna be gunned down. That is what usually happens." Star got chills.

"Fine, Another one my age. Marco." The interrogator turned to the guard. The guard nodded and headed out the door. The interrogator went to a hole in the wall that was there because of some bullets from an enemy ship. He took a cigarette out from his pocket and lit it.

"Gut, dass ich diese an Bord schmuggeln konnte" (Good thing I was able to smuggle these onboard) He put it up to his mouth. "Und gut, dass du kein Deutsch kannst." (And good thing you don't know German) he blew out smoke, and then put the cigarette out. "Ich versuche mein Bestes mit dem Rauchen aufzuhören, diese Poster geben dir eine Menge Schuld," (I am trying my best to quit smoking, those posters give you a lot of guilt) He took out some glue and some tape and started to cover the burnt end "Wäre nicht der einzige Anlaufpunkt in den Akten," (Wouldn't be the only tarnish on record)

"What are you saying?" Star wanted to maintain the illusion that she couldn't speak german.

"Ich spreche praktisch mit Ihnen, die kein Deutsch sprechen." (I'm practically talking to myself with you not knowing German) He looked down on his patched cigarette "Wenn ich nur gewusst hätte, wie lange ich an Bord sein werde." (If only I had known how long i was gonna be onboard.) He sighed as he put it back in his pocket. 12 minutes of silence later the guard opened the door, with Marco hand tied behind his back.

"Es ist er." (It's him) Said the Guard.

"Wirf ihn zu Boden" (Throw him to the ground) Said the interrogator.

"What the hell is happeni-" The guard hit the back of Marco's head before he could finish. Marco, who had dropped to the ground, looked to Star and whispered, "The plan, Star." The interrogator picked Marco up by the back of the neck, and struck him down again.

"You have a plan?" The interrogator calmly said, "I bet you know it, Star."

"I'm not telling you a thing!" Star tried to get out of her chair, to no avail.

"Well, I bet your friend here knows it as well." He picked Marco up again.

Marco instantly gave up "It's a plan to escape to Germany!" He shouted, arms covering his head.

"I don't buy it!" The interrogator shouted, as he beat Marco another time.

"It's the truth!" Star cried out, as she looked on to what could be Marco's death.

"It's a pretty shit truth, then." He drew blood on this strike. He grabbed the guard's gun and started to hit Marco with the butt of the gun.

"Stop! Stop!" Tears were starting to well up in Star's eyes.

"I will stop," The bloodied gun went down again "When you tell me you plan"

"Normandy! Normandy!" Marco yelled out. The interrogator paused.

"The beach?" He shouted "What about it?"

Marco touched some of the blood on his head "Jesus chri-"

"What about it?" The interrogator raised the gun.

"There's gonna be a landing!" Marco blocked his head "Americans! Canadians! British!" The gun was snatched out of the interrogator's hands by the guard.

"Wir haben darüber gesprochen!" (We talked about this!) The guard shouted "Wir haben darüber gesprochen, sie zu Tode zu schlagen!" (We talked about beating them to death!) The interrogator sighed.

"Es tut uns leid" (Sorry) The interrogator said.

"Wir müssen sie trotzdem gefangen halten," (We're ordered to keep them prisoner anyway) The guard looked down onto Marco "Nun, bis Bestellungen eingehen." (Well, until orders arrive.)

"Es ist ein paar Stunden her, lasst sie uns in die Zellen werfen." (It's been a few hours, lets throw them to the cells.) The interrogator looked to Star "Guess your friend here will live."

"With all this blood, I doubt that."


	11. YO HO FIDDLE DEE DEE REWRITTEN

Ch 11: Marco the pirate

The cells were packed, bars going from the floor to the ceiling in a circle shape. There was no light. With the chatter, there could be 20 cells in earshot of Marco.

"My fucking eye…" Marco stopped the bleeding, he had wrapped his white undershirt around the top-left region of his head including his left eye. A guard came up to the cell Marco was in. The guard pointed a rifle to the prisoners.

"Away from door! Away from door!" the crowd of 13 people in the cell stepped back from the door. The guard then pointed the rifle at Marco "You! Here!"

"Why the hell are y-"

"YOU! HERE!" The guard shot the ground.

"Ok! Ok!" Marco went up to the cell door, the guard took out some keys and unlocked the door letting Marco out.

"Alright, what do you want?" Marco got a closer look at the guard, it was one of the adults he was with out on the sea! Eric, he believed. "Eric?"

"Ano ano," (Yes yes,) Eric whispered as he took Marco's phone.

"Hey! Give tha-" Marco had been silence when Eric tapped the barrel of the rifle against Marco's side. Eric pulled out a wire from his pocket and plugged it into the charging port of the phone.

"Prázdný telefon? Myslím, že můžu účtovat překlad." (Empty phone? Guess i can charge translate.) The phone then disintegrated in his hand, turning into dust. "Starco. Přeložit 2300" (Starco Translate 2300) A second passed, and then Eric spoke. "Sorry about your phone."

"You could speak English?" Marco bewilderingly answered.

"It's a translation implant in my brain, some dimension hopping fixed it so I don't exclusively speak German anymore."

"Brain implant?" Marco asked

"I'll explain when we get everyone out of here," Eric pulled Star's wand out of his pocket "Let's hope the A.I. figured this out." He did a swoosh, twirl, and a dance move. "Paul's gonna rub this in my face when he sees the eye recordings." another swoosh, and he shouted "REALGOODTRANSPORTOUTSIDEONABOAT!" pink sugar suddenly appeared in the room. The sugar filled the room wall to wall, floor to ceiling. Marco couldn't breathe as with everyone else in the room. This lasted for about 30 seconds.

Marco gasped as the sugar disappeared, sweet air replacing literal sweet death. He saw the sky above him, and felt the rock of the ocean. He coughed out some sugar.

"What the hell has this day turned into." He thought out-loud. He saw a few other people he recognized as prisoners on the Bismarck. He saw Eric, and Star. "HEY!" shouted Marco.

Eric walked up to Marco "I guess I owe you an explanation." Star was next to Eric.

"Yeah, me too!" Said Star. Eric sighed.

"You two, follow me to the ship's hold. I can answer your questions." Marco noticed they were on what looked like a pirate ship.

Thank god that last jump reset the implant. Thought Eric, as he sat down on the chair.

"Have a drink," he said as he put a 6-pack of beer on the table, "You two have had a long day."

"Umm, no thanks." Marco pushed away the beers.

"Ah, right, you're from…" Eric started snapping his fingers "Um, the 2000s?"

"Late 2010s."

"Right," Eric pulled out a bar, he pushed a button and a display shot out of the long side. The display had some writing, and Eric pulled up a document. "Here, 2010 FAQs, i'm gonna read off of this and hopefully answer some of your questions. Is that ok?" Both Star and Marco nodded.

"Right," Eric cleared his throat. "I, along with my companion, have a time machine. It works by creating an impossibility which obliterates space-time and stitches it back up again. I have multiple bionic enhancements from the future. I don't know the outcome of your life, as i have tampered with it and may have changed it's course. No, humanity doesn't end in nuclear fire." His voice was getting higher as time went on. "Humanity has figured out how to traverse dimensions, and will survive the heat-death of the universe. We never saved the planet from pollution. We abandoned earth, taking as many species as we could bring with us to a new planet. This kept on happening until the invention of the Dimension-Jumper, we now dump all of our pollution into another dimension." He took a deep breath "Aliens don't exist in our universe, but we found the remains of an inter-dimensional space ship not made by us. We never unified into one country, the closest we got was the Canne-starr commonwealth. It ended by Starco, Stellar industries, Heaven's key, and Disney buying all the star-space." He hit the table three times, in a rhythm "Any questions?"

Star raised her hand and asked, "When can I have my scissors back?" Eric sighed.

"Look, I can't get you scissors. And if you want to get to German shores and go back to Mewni, forget it." Star gasped at this.

"Why can't we?" Star desperately shouted.

"Basic time travel stuff," Eric explained, "All the people outside, the prisoners, they were supposed to live. The Bismarck was supposed to sink, it didn't. The Germans were gonna kill all of the British when they were supposed to live. That's too much of a deviation from the timeline."

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Star asked.

"We can't pull up to German shores, a fleet of wooden ships won't survive coastal forts and they'll assume that we're enemies." Eric pointed to a map on the wall. "We'd look like British coming from British shores, if we and in the British isles though..." He looked at Star with a smile "We could print some time travel and dimension hoppers with some electricity. You both will be home free." a few seconds of silence let the sound of a party going on in the upper deck "Besides," Eric said, "there is no captain up there, it's the majority which will decide where to go, and i'm sure the majority want to go home."

"I have a question," Marco interjected, "Why. Have I. BEEN SENT BACK IN TIME?" He slammed the table.

"My best guess? Some other time travellers pressed the wrong buttons, accidentally created a portal and you fell into it." Eric calmly said "what's with the shirt on your head?"

Marco put his head down "It hurts like hell, that's what."

"I have medical training downloaded into my memory, I can check it out."

A few minutes later,

"Drink this," Eric handed Marco a bottle of beer "You'll want to be drunk for this."

"Does he really have to go through with this?" Star was sitting on a chair nearby.

"His eye is absolutely crushed. Either we leave it and Marco dies of infection, or…" he pulled out a knife "We do what must be done."

"Come on, there's always a chance I survive infection, right?" Marco pleaded.

"A.I. predicts no." Eric coldly replied.

"You really have no anesthetic?" Marco asked.

"That beer's all we have, drink up."

"Fine, but i'm blaming you if I get an addiction or something!" Marco took a gulp, and almost threw up.

"I'll call some people down, they'll hold you still as I poke it out." Eric wiped the blade of the knife.

"At least you'll get a cool eyepatch!" Star assured Marco "But, I don't think I wanna be around to, you know, see Eric use the knife."

"Trust me, you don't want to be around." said Eric.


	12. WHAT DO YE DO WIT A DRUNKEN SAYLOR RE

Ch 12: It's quiet, _too quiet_

Star was sitting on a crate which was also on the forecastle deck. Marco came up and sat on the ground next to her, bottle in hand.

"So; how did it go?" Star tried to make conversation.

"It hurt a lot." Marco said in a weak voice "job's done at least." He drank from his bottle, and gagged "It still hurts, and alcohol is the best painkiller on-board."

"Are, are you drunk?" Star asked.

"I've been drinking from this bottle for half an hour, the doctor wouldn't let me have another bottle because i'm only 14." He looked up at Star, that's when Star noticed his bloodied bandages. A square cloth on his left eye was held there by another piece of cloth which was wrapped around his head diagonally. Another bandage on his ear, all of the bandages were bloodied.

"I'm trying to make this bottle last." He said, staring into the ocean.

"Can I…" Star pointed to where his left eye would be.

Marco sighed "Go ahead." Star lifted up the bandage.

"Oh," Star wasn't sure what she was expecting, but she was disgusted nonetheless.

"It's... not so bad!" The eye-lids had been cut off, There was just a hole where the actual eye used to be. Star chose not to look for too long. "You'll be fine!"

Marco chuckled and put the bandages back on "You just don't let up, do you?" He stood up and got another crate to sit on "You really a Queen?"

**Three days** **on-board**

"And that, my friend, is how I broke the rules at school and got away with it" Marco ended the story with a smug face.

"So, you didn't wear a shirt to school…"

"Yeah," Star had drawn a heart on Marco's makeshift eye-patch "Pretty savage if I do say so myself."

"...But you had your jacket on?" Star confusingly replied "You didn't even do it on purpose, you just forgot your undershirt."

"Well," Marco took a second to process this "dang it." Marco still had his dirty red jacket on, there wasn't anything else to wear really. At least he got clean bandages.

**Five days on-board**

Apparently, the barrels of food and beer on-board never ran out, there was always more courtesy of the trans dimensional portal o the bottom of the container. The crew decided to throw a party on the _Savior_, which was what the crew named the ship.

Marco was below deck when it started. Loud, laughs of the men bothered him. He was lying on a cot when Star walked up to him.

"Marco, why don't you join the fun?" She asked.

"Just... the noise..." Marco's voice trailed off.

"You OK? I know you've already drank all of your allowed 'painkiller' this morning so you must be, like, hurting right now." Star grabbed Marco's hand. It was ice cold and shaking.

"That gives me an idea actually..." Marco pointed to the empty glass bottle "Can you... like..."

"Shh." Star shushed "Don't worry, I'll get right on it." She took the bottle and left

When she returned, bottle full of beer in her hand, she found Marco cowering in the corner.

"The noise... I'm sorry... the fucking noise..." Marco whispered in his fetal position.

"Uh, are you OK?" The sound of Star's vice startled Marco.

"I- That was- that was nothing." Marco stood up and wiped his tears.

"Are you sure? because-" Marco suddenly snatched the drink from her hands.

"Just, please, go"

**Eight days on-board**

As Marco woke up, there was a commotion. He went outside and saw land. He couldn't help but get a smile n his face.


	13. the one where they get to safety

Ch 13: Stable ground

"OH SWEET LAND!" Marco had dropped on his fours, feeling the stable ground below him. Getting seasick had become routine for him aboard _The HMS Savior_ as the crew had affectionately named it. The ship was grounded in a small sandy beach, a few stairs going up the cliffs that surrounded it.

"This is a pretty shit beach," Paul was back on the grounded ship in hologram form. "Where's all the girls?"

"I could strip you of your language database anytime I like, Paul" Eric was on the beach alone, he had managed to keep the whole future thing secret from the 'normal crew' he was using an earpiece to talk to paul

"It would be the first time you stripped anybody" Paul let out with a chuckle.

Eric sighed "Just get the rest of the ships here." He said.

Everytime a ship got to shore, people would spill out, thank the lord for getting them out of the war temporarily, and scattered into groups trying to find a way to contact home.

Marco went up the stairs and waited for the rest to come up. It was twilight when Marco came up, and it was dark when the rest got up.

"What are we gonna do now?" Star asked Eric

"We'll need electricity," Eric laid out his plan "if we can get a car battery, we'll have enough power to send you two back home. We'll head towards the city of Cork, because every step towards there, is a step towards more and more cars."

"Sounds easy enough!" Marco had barely let out that statement before he heard a distinct _clack _of metal come from behind him, followed by a cold metal barrel of a gun poke the back of his head.

"Halt, under the RCE article 12, you are to be arrested!" Nobody had said it, but it was as if it had been said and Marco's brain was processing it being said.

"Reich's Continuity Enforcement? I don't remember you from anywhere!" Paul had done a search within his implant and the RCE came up with a file that had not previously been there.

"1946, after the Reich was bombarded with nuclear fire by the Americans, the Mewnian government science committee got the approval of Q-" Eric was executed by a bullet through the head before he could finish the sentence.

A crack of the bullet was followed by silence, then Paul leapt to action "YOU FUCKING FU-" He grabbed the barrel of the gun, pushing it sideways "-CKS! GODDAMN YO-" he pulled the gun away from the soldier, who was too shocked to do anything "-U! GODDAMN Y-" he hit the guard with the butt of the gun, the guard finally retaliated by pushing him back. Fortunately, the push got Paul's head out of the way of a bullet. The bullet still struck Paul's stomach.

Marco had kept his head down during this, averting his eyes from the body of Eric. Star had her eyes closed, but a few tears made their way through.

"Star," Marco whispered "think about something else." Marco tried to get Star as far away from making any sort of noise. Star must've thought about the wrong things though, as she threw herself to the ground in a fetal position and started to sob.

Marco sighed as the voice in his head told him what to do. _Pick the girl up and follow the agent behind you, we will leave the other two men here._ As the voice passed, another crack of gunfire filled the night sky. The bullet was right in Paul's chest.

"Star," Marco pulled Star up by the arm

"I- I-" Star couldn't form into words what had just happened.

"Look Star," Marco whispered into her ear "I can't promise much, but what I CAN promise, is that you'll get back home no matter what."

The agent gestured that they follow him, and they obliged. They were going back down into the beach, which had been emptied by this time. Before they descended though, Marco took one last look at the bodies. Eric looked lifeless with the bullet hole in his head, and Paul was killed so recently that he looked like he could still be alive.

Once they were on the beach, the guard put both his hands on Marco and Star's shoulders.

Marco heard a series of what could only be described as _beeps _and _boops _coming from the guard.

And then, there was a flash of light.


	14. The confession REWRITTEN

Ch 14: Just a small detour.

When Marco opened his eyes, it was dark. They were in a metal box of sorts, the rattle of machinery coming from one end mixed with the sound of whooshing coming from outside. The metal box was rectangular, filled to the brim with other people. A door on a short end confirmed Marco's theory of a train. He noticed something heavy on his shoulder.

"Star?" Marco whispered. Most, if not all, people in the room were sleeping. There wasn't any furniture so people would sleep on the floor. Star was not an exception, if not for the puffs of air Marco felt she would look dead.

Marco looked around and assumed that the train would stop eventually, so he should probably get some sleep. The night was cold, so he held Star closer.

There was a lake surrounded by trees, a boat floated on it rocking the two passengers side to side. They were fishing. It was Marco and a british soldier, Edward perhaps? It didn't matter, because all Marco saw was a vague blur as the soldier held his hands to his face, as blood flowed from the covered face, as Marco hit him square in the face, knocking the soldier overboard. The body reappeared on the boat, both eyes had disappeared from the soldier's head. The eyepatch on Marco's head started to heat up to the point that it burned Marco. He threw the eyepatch off his face, but it still burned. The trees started to burn, some even exploding.

"Marco!" Star had shaken Marco awake.

"Whu-" Marco was still half asleep "Wha- Where am I?"

"Shh! People are sleeping!" Star whispered "You've been mumbling about stuff."

"Mumbling?" Marco asked "about what?"

"Um, You said stuff like 'I'm sorry' and 'why me' you sounded really disturbed"

"It's just…" Marco had managed to keep it a secret from her, but the guilt built up on him. Time to tell her how he really felt.

"Before we met, I saw some things. It was horrible. The explosions, the pain, the screams, and the silence." Marco took a breath "Then you came along. You, so detached from reality, reminded me of my home. You pulled me from the hell that was, the hell that still is. Am I being cheesy?"

Star stared bewildered "Uhh carry on please"

"Well, ok. So when you were sad, or hurt, it was like my home being destroyed. I did a lot to stop that. Remember that time on the Bismarck? When I lost my eye?" Marco touched his eyepatch "I probably fucked some space-time stuff, but I did it because, how do I put this…"

Star pulled Marco's hand down from his face and looked him in the eye "You did it... for me?"

"I guess so," Marco pulled Star closer

_Oh god it's happening, but with all these people? They're all asleep but still…_ Star was panicking in thought.

"I…" Marco began

_Should I go for it?_

"I think I... I don't know how..."

_Pull yourself together! You can do this Star!_

"I'm having illusions Star, I think i'm going crazy."

"I'm sorry but i'm not interes-" Star cut herself off "wait what?"


	15. God bless America REWRITTEN

Ch 15: God bless the good ol' US of A

"Well, I don't know for sure, but I got E-" Marco decided not to mention Eric "I've been avoiding loud noises, remember the party on the Savior? I've been having weird dreams too, I asked someone about it and they said it could be something like PTSD, but they needed more time to evaluate me."

Star looked confused "What IS PTSD?"

"It's hard to explain, but basically if someone gets into something bad like a battle or something the memories stick. They can't adjust to normal life because they still clearly remember the trauma. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, I think."

"Oh, so you think you have that?"

"No. It's not really after the trauma, usually takes a month to know for sure but i'm getting symptoms. But maybe it's- I don't know, I think with time, I can get better." Marco said.

_BOOM_ an explosion came from outside, the room was flipped on its side. They were launched to the wall, the other bodies in the room breaking their fall. More crashes came from outside. They were both knocked unconscious.

"Delta 8, This is Mother duck, explosions have been deployed" The radio buzzed to life.

"Shut up with the whole 'Mother Duck' thing Lester," another person on the Radio spoke up.

"Bite me, Kristi. Delta 8, secure the perimeter and radio in when you have."

"Roger that base," Devon spoke into the radio, he then changed to channel to his on-the-field-force.

"Standard perimeter securement lads," Devon had about 50 men on the field with him hidden in the forest.

Devon held up his Sturmgewehr 98, aiming it towards the overturned train engine and using the zoom on scope as a telescope of sorts.

"Move in, Delta 8."

"Some derailment, eh?" Devon was on top of the boxcar after the perimeter was secured"An entire freighter!"

"Yeah yeah, just check for soldiers!" Kristi yelled from the ground.

"Aright!" Devon opened the Boxcar door, and saw a mass of people. "Ay you with the Mewnians?"

One of the prisoners stood up "Nah, we going to jail"

"Another prisoner transport," Devon whispered under his breath "Not a supply train."

"Can you get us out?" another prisoner said.

"Yeah!" Devon dropped a ladder down "This should do it!"

"Pull her up!" The unconscious body of Star was hoisted up the ladder.

"Oh!" Star woke up when she was dropped down onto the ground.

"That's the last of em" Devon looked at Marco "Can't believe they started arresting kids."

"Everyone!" Kristi stood up on a box "We can get you to resistance territory and into safety!" Resistance territory was the ideal place for enemies of the state to take refuge, almost everywhere else was either the Reich in most of Europe and parts of Asia, New Roma in Africa and parts of Europe and the middle east, Japan in most of Asia, Australia because nobody wanted to spend the money to upkeep the artificial gravity there, and the Mewnian colonies.

"Just follow our orders and we can get to a base!" Kristi yelled.

The crowd started to cheer "God bless America!"

"Death to the Mewmans!"

Some started to sing the old anthem "O say can you…"

"What am I gonna do now!?" Star and Marco were in the back of a pick-up truck, the back of it covered in a rough cloth held up by rings. "How will I get back home?"

Marco fidgeted with a metal stick and said something, "I made a promise, and I fully intend to keep it."

"I also have a promise." Star looked to the sky "Mom, I will carry out this promise." She took out her wand "SUPERSLEEPYINSTANTKOCKOUT!" Star used the wand on herself, and instantly went to sleep.


	16. Tagging along REWRITTEN

Ch 16: The above-ground railroad

A tunnel, held up by wooden support beams and not much else. Rough rock were the walls, the way was lit up by an oil lantern held up by… a unicorn. More specifically the lantern was hanging from the actual horn.

"Where are we going?" asked Star. The Unicorn did not answer, mainly because it couldn't talk. The winding tunnels went on, until an opening appeared. The tunnel opened to a field, yellow rustling grass with a single tree.

Marco was under the tree, and had a board game in front of him. Before Star could walk over, she woke up.

"YOU ARE DIRT UNDER MY NAILS, DUST IN THE WIND, YOU ARE NOTHI-" the rain had stopped, the sun shined through cracks in the truck.

"ARE YOU BUTTHURT? YOU WANT SOME TISSUES TO-" The birds chirped, the temperature was exactly to Star's liking.

"TO THINK I WAS YOUR FRIEND, YOU BACKSTABBING WHOR-" It would actually quite peaceful if it weren't for the monopoly game going on outside.

_BAM _the sound of gunfire made the argument outside come to a halt, Star decided to take a peek outside.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?!" The black man had his pistol pointed upwards.

"This bitch wont give me my money!" The sitting man pointed towards Kristi.

"He's in jail! I wont give money to a criminal!" Kristi pointed to the imprisoned player

"How about MY money, huh?!" The one who shouted this was…

Paul.

"I cheated death! I will refuse to be cheated from the likes of you!"

"The fuck you mean you cheated death?"

Star Dashed out the truck.

"How do you think I have a gunshot scar right in my chest and still be here? YOU NO GOOD LOAN PREADA-"

"Ay, Paul, who's that girl running towards you?" Kristi looked to Star.

"A lot of girls run to me, you know?" Just then, Star hugged Paul.

"Woah there! You're way too young to be- Star?"

"OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHYOU'REALIVE." Star choked out those words through tears of happiness.

"Ah… you… have a daughter?" Kristi spoke up.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, no other kid would be _allowed_ near you." The man with the pistol chuckled.

"Shut up, pipes."

"I… I… thought you were dead…" Star had calmed down from her sobbing a little.

"Yeah, yeah, well i'm here now I guess. Where's Marco?"

"So you see, that's how I ended up here." Marco was being interviewed inside the train.

"So… what you're saying is… The 'Quadrilateral order' was never supposed to form?"

"If that's what you call the Axis these days then yeah, they were supposed to collapse in 1945" They were in a 1st class train, it's supposed to departure and transport the rest of the prisoners "You said something about Quadrilateral?"

"Umm, yeah. There are four of them of course." The interviewer was an old woman, "I remember the day they publicly announced that Mewni had been in the works since Eurpoe's downfall."

Marco had almost spilled out the rest of the beer "Europe's downfall? Mewni?"

"Oh.. have you not read up on history? I guess the drink makes you forget a lot of things, not just the war."

"Tell me what happened between World War 2 and today! I want everything!"

"Woah now, just calm down. I'm an expert at these kinds of things so prepare yourself." She cleared her throat.

"Victory was certain when Mewni gave supplies, man power, and the very first 'rapid relocation' technique where a battalion uses dimensional scissors to instantly travel into enemy territory. Italy declared itself 'new Roma when they conquered the entirety of south america and Africa Japan took the entirety of Asia, and were planning to take Australia before austalia disabled it's own artificial gravity. Mewni, wanting not to fall behind on riches, invades The United States of America. This angers the population immensely and they revolt, this is what you are part of now. That's the gist of it"

"Oh… oh god…" Marco chugged the last of the bottle "What you're saying is... Italy didn't switch sides?"

"Here's you're quarters." The boy was younger than Marco, and yet looked like he had seen more than enough action considering the gun at the boy's side. "Two beds, so you can't do the whole 'only one bed' trick."

"What?"

The boy-soldier handed Marco some kind of game boy looking device. "Take it, I don't want it anymore." He left.

Marco opened the door to a cramped room, sure enough there were two indentations on the walls that resembled beds, a covered window, and Star.

"AH!" Star screamed "Oh, it's you!" She seemed happy until she spoke again "Did, did you get this room too?"

"Well, yeah"

_Don't tell him about Paul, Don't tell him about paul. _Star thought.

"We're supposed to wait in our rooms so we won't cause too much movement. Something about heat signatures." Marco whipped out the Gameboy looking thing and turned it on. He was greeted by a selection of… Anime dating simulators. He started to play one.

After a short while, Star got restless "What are you doing?" "oh a game?" "What kind of game?" "what do you mean I wouldn't like it?" "At least tell me the story!"

"You know what?!" Marco shouted "How about WE play a game!" Marco considered the quiet game, but he felt bad about leaving Star. "How about we play chess?"

"Oh, that sounds fun!" She pointed the wand towards herself "CHESSLEARNBASIC. Alright let's get this show on the road!" Star summoned a chessboard, live chess pieces included.

"How about…" Marco had a hunch that Star was hiding something "We raise the stakes?"

"Wha-" Star barely got out a word before Marco cut her off.

"The loser has to tell the winner whatever he or she wants!" Star wouldn't have been so startled by this if she didn't have 3 secrets…

"Well I'm not sure abo-"

"What, you egg?!" Marco blurted out "Are you scared?"

"I-"

"Let's up the stakes again!" Marco was now had a _big_ hunch she was hiding something.

"Wai-"

"Loser _does_ whatever the winner wants!"

"Are you dru-"

"Let's begin!" Marco moved the first pawn.

Ten Minutes Later, Star was winning, this was not the intention.

_How am I winning! I am deliberately TRYING TO LOSE!_.

"Why are we tagging along with this whole Charade?" Marco blurted out.

"What?"

"You know what I mean, this whole fucking illusion." Marco banged his hand on the table.

"I… I don't know what-"

Marco grabbed Star by the collar "Leave me ALONE! I didn't want to leave!"

"Marco!" Star slapped him "What are you doing?!"

"I…" Marco let go of Star "Sorry, I just… I don't know. I saw something."

"What did you see?"

"I saw…" Marco started to tear up "Oh god…"

"What did you see!"

"My… my mom." Marco managed to choke out "I've been seeing her for a few days, she took your place just now." Tears were coming out of both is good eye and the new eyepatch he got.

Star suddenly hugged him.


	17. Courier service REWRITTEN

Ch 17: A bridge too far

Paul was reading a history book, particularly a history book from the future.

"Who was that girl?" Paul looked up from his book and saw Kristi.

"She was the daughter of an old friend of mine." Paul hastily replied.

"Really? It's a small world, huh?" Kristi got a call from the radio "Hang on."

"_Kristi, the railroad's been broken. We need your map."_

"Where are we, approximately?" Paul flipped to another page.

"Umm, next stop is at Mountain View."

"Shit," Paul got up from his chair "I have to do it, _now_"

"Do _what_ now?" Kristi held Paul's arm to prevent him from going.

"I need to talk to that eyepatch kid, you know where he is?"

"Yeah. 2 cars down." Paul left. Kristi looked at the book he was reading. In the middle of it, there was some highlighted text. _The insurgency was crushed when a terrorist betrayed the it by giving the impossibility generator to Mewnian forces._

In "eyepatch kid's" room, Star was hugging him.

"Wh-"

"Shhh shh," Star whispered "Don't ruin the moment."

"I- ok" Marco held her closer.

After some 15 seconds, someone burst in "AY YO WE GOT SOM- hol up."

"I- It's not what it looks like." Star pushed Marco away.

"Riiiight," It was the same kid who gave Marco the games "suuure it is." he winked.

"What… what DID it look like?" Marco blurted out.

He just smiled and ran off.

"What was that all about Star? That whole hugging thing?" Marco turned to Star

"I...ah… hmm…"

"Well Star? What is i-"

"Hey I forgot to tell you Marco you've been assigned to deliver food to this train-car."

"What?" Marco turned to see the same kid.

"Yeah that whole heat thing, I heard they have bottled soda so you two can play spin the bottle." He smirked

"That's not how spin the bottle wor-"

"I'll leave you two alone!" He ran off a second time.

Outside, the bridge had been destroyed, the train could not advance.

"If we backtrack, we can get across by…" The map was laid out on a table, the alternate route would take up an extra day.

"We can't take that time! What will happen to the 'supply'?" Devon shouted.

"There is no other way we can get 'it' over to our territory, unless…" Kristi looked up from the map "We get someone to deliver it to the next train station, and then it gets shipped from there? Maybe get a prisoner since they're… disposable?"

Everyone agreed.

"What is this 'supply' by the way?" Asked Paul.

Back inside the train, Marco was on his way to the food crates.

_Did the train stop moving?_ He thought to himself. He peeked outside and sure enough, the outside wasn't a complete blur. _Star probably doesn't even know why we're with the rebels, I should tell her._ There were two crates that were chest leveled, one of them were already open and were already half empty (or only half full)

_Knock knock knock_ he banged on the door, and waited. He was back at the living section now. Someone opened the door. It was a short man with a beard.

"AH YOU MUST BE FOOD SERVICE." The man boomed "I WILL TAKE MY RATIONS NOW"

"Uhh here." Marco handed him a sealed bag.

"YES! MAC AND CHEESE MY FAVORITE." He threw the bag onto the bed "SORRY IF I AM LOUD, I HAVE DEAFNESS PROBLEM, YOU SEE? I DON'T TALK SO MUCH WHEN I'M IN HERE BECAUSE OF MY SISTER" he stepped out of the way to let a scrawny woman with broken glasses into view.

"SHE IS COMPLETELY DEAF SO I USE SIGN LANGUAGE. SHE GOT DEAF BECAUSE OF THE BOMBINGS"

Next door, hopefully not so loud.

_Knock knock knock_ no one answered _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK _Marco heard a few crashes and things falling down before the door opened.

"Who are you?" Marco couldn't see anything other than his eye, ironic.

"Food delivery service," Marco plainly answered "You alright?"

Marco forcefully swung the door open and saw a messy room, the inhabitant only a girl that seemed to be about seven years old.

"Hey!" The girl angrily said as she got on all fours, looking for something "You almost broke it!" she held up a polaroid picture.

"Almost broke what?" She then showed Marco the picture. It's a picture of the girl and two adults on a beach.

"It's my only picture of them right now!" she put it in her pocket "They promised that they'd meet me in 'Scracramento' when I left!"

"When you left?" Marco asked.

"Yeah! They said that they'd leave Toronto a day after I did, but Toronto was nuked! I wonder how they got out…" And with that, Marco immediately left.

Next door, hopefully not so depressing.

_Knock knock knock_ no answer _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK _still no answer.

"I'm coming in! Say anything if you don't want me too!" no answer. Marco opened the door and realized it was his own place. "Stupid me…" He thought out loud "at least I can tell Star- wait" He realized Star wasn't there.


	18. Keeping your word is a good thing RE

Ch 18: Vows unbroken, promises kept

"Pipes?" Nikolas, Kristi's brother, was working on the train outside, lubricating the wheels "how'd you get that nickname?"

"My real name's Marcus Mayfield," Pipes was the same guy who broke up the monopoly game "and there's this show called pipes, a character named Mayfield was in it."

"Oh, cool." Nikolas slung his Karabiner 43 over his shoulder, "You know, this gun is signed by Alapaich himself, the director."

"No shit, show me" Nikolas showed him the signature, it was written in the corner of the butt "Bruh, a gun used in the early stages of European conquest AND signed by Alapaich? You're rich!"

"No way I'm selling this," Nikolas slung the gun over his shoulder again, "it's a family heirloom. Great grandad shot the Jerrys in Britain." He sighed "He was forced to do it, though. Anything else and he would've starved to death in Denmark"

"Ah shit, eyepatch kid" Pipes pointed to fast approaching Marco.

"Have any of you guys seen Star? Blonde, blue eyes?" Marco was out of breath from running.

"Sounds like Hitler's wet dream, how tall is she?" Nikolas chuckled.

"About my height, I guess."

"Oh, that girl?" Pipes spoke up "you mean your girlfriend?"

"How did that little cunt convince… yeah sure my girlfriend" Marco had given up on trying to convince others that she wasn't his girlfriend about 12 minutes ago.

"Uhh Devon had her take a package over to the next station." Pipes pointed to the bridge "about 30 miles straight, just cross the bridge." the train tracks were destroyed, but the sidewalk remained intact.

"30 miles... " Marco thought it over, it was late in the day but Marco thought he could catch up if he continued in the night "i'm going to get her, she's too naive to survive out in the wild." Marco left to pack some supplies.

When Marco was out of sight, Pipes pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"He's going after her." Pipes spoke into the radio.

"Good, i'm heading after him. The payment is in your pocket." Paul had already packed his rifle, 8x scope, and 2 magazines of subsonic ammunition.

"Wait, in my pocket?" Pipes dug around in his pocket "wow, I don't know how you do it…"

"You got your payment, this never happened, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever, at least you kept your word." Pipes said.

"Believe me, sometimes not keeping your word is better." Paul headed out.

The cold night made Marco wish for another jacket, his only other source of heat other than his clothes was the torch he made purely for warmth. The road was illuminated by the full moon. The crunches of his shoes hitting the gravel and the chirping of the crickets have become background noise. It was almost midnight when Marco saw light from a flashlight further down the road.

"HEY!" Marco shouted, probably a death wish if it was a hostile.

"MARCO?!" Star's voice, she was sitting down in the middle of the road "WHY ARE YOU OUT HERE?!"

"I'LL EXPLAIN WHEN I GET TO YOU!" Marco approached the camp.

"God, im tired." Marco sat down "You have any water? My dumbass thought I wouldn't need it."

"Here," Star handed him a Simple Modern Ascent Water Bottle - Narrow Mouth, Vacuum Insulated, Double Wall, 18/8 Stainless Steel Powder Coated manufactured by Simple Modern. Marco immediately drank from it, not spilling any thanks to the bottle's narrow mouth which reduces spilling and sloshing.

"That's good water," Marco felt refreshed drinking cold water, the water was cold thanks to the bottle's double walled vacuum sealed insulation which can keep beverages hot or cold for hours on end.

"I got it from the supply cabinet," Star said. It was probably used by the resistance because of its premium grade 18/8 stainless steel and powder coated finish which gives it both a sleek look and durability.

"I probably owe you an explanation of why I want you to tag along with me and the resistance." Marco took a deep breath, "I learned that the Nazis got help from Mewmans, and that means inter-dimensional technology exists. My bet is that the resistance has a dimension machine, or dimensional scissors at least. You can go back home, even if it is 100 years after your natural time."

"Ah, well, what would happen to you?" Star asked.

"My plan? I guess go further south and take refuge with the resistance, I hear that Bakersfield is lovely. Or maybe I'll find my old town, Echo Creek. Might find my parents' grave since they started killing everyone that doesn't look like mewmans…"

"Well, at least there's a chance you'll see them again." Star looked above Marco's head.

"Wait, what do you mean-" Marco froze when he felt the oh-so familiar feel of metal at the back of his head.

"Get up." The soldier said. Marco obeyed "Star, the resistance's impossibility-generator." Star handed the soldier a metal device.

"Star, what the hell is going on?" Marco demanded an answer.

"Marco, I have a vow." Star stated "that vow, you ask? 'To protect Mewnian, and all forms of fascisim' that's not exactly it, but you get the gist."

"You… goddamn it, he's gonna kill me, isn't he?" Marco gestured to the soldier behind him.

"Only if I'm ordered to do so, resistance scum." The soldier said in a firm voice.

"Star, do you have the power to order him?" Marco said, desperate.

"No, that's part of the deal, you get to live, I give them the train location and the resistance's only chance at winning, the impossibility-generator."

"For fucks sake…" Marco then noticed something Star said "Why do you want me to live?"

"Well… I… um… are you complaining?" Star hastily said.

"There was some unstable-ness in your answer, you sure you don't want to tell me?" Marco stepped closer to Star.

"Don't shoot," Star ordered the soldier.

"You must have a reason, right?" Marco stepped closer, the very tips of their shoes were touching.

"I.. ah… I can still have you killed y-you know?"

"But you won't," Marco got right up to her face "I know you won't, and why is that?"

"Wh- where did...Where'd you get so much confidence from?" Star's legs were shaking

"Where did you get so much nervous-ness from?" Marco retaliated "as I think back, I remember you and me on the other train. The boxcar full of prisoners. Something peculiar stuck out to me looking back."

"Should I like… restrain him or something Ms. Butterfly?" the soldier asked.

"N- no…" Star couldn't choke out any more words than that.

Marco grabbed her arm "Looking as an outsider, you would think me telling you about my craziness was something else entirely. Do you want to take," Marco pulled her in closer "a wild," Their faces only inches apart "Fucking guess at it."

"I… ah… hmm… well..." Star was sweating.

"I'm just gonna… take the macguffin and leave…" the soldier took the impossibility generator and was shot in the chest three times from the back.

"OH MY GOD!" Marco pushed Star away.

"Oh my god indeed," Paul stepped out of hiding "tis' I Paul, King of the Britons!"

"Y- You're alive?" Marco said in bewilderment "How the hell did you…"

"Finally, the impossibility generator." He picked up the generator and scanned it using his A.I. 'Monkey see, monkey do.' "Fabricate Impossibility generator."

"Paul, how did you survive?" Marco shouted.

"Oh, I've been anticipating to tell you that! Basically my implanted impossibility generator blocked the bullet going to my heart, which means I could travel through time but not cross dimens-"

"_HALT"_ Marco saw a ring of about 30 soldiers suddenly jump out of the trees and the shadows. "Put your hands up!" they shouted.

"What? There wasn't supposed to be a whole group of soldiers here! There was only one! I read it!" Paul and everyone else put their hands up and got on the ground.

"They're unarmed sir," one of the soldiers spoke into his radio.

"Transport them to the nearest outpost." the radio answered.

Paul was whispering "interface not done? Just launch just launch… oh fuck ummm… 33874 Bravo 42069 Romeo 177013 Uniform Hotel!" Just as he said hotel, he grabbed both Star and Marco's arms and transported all of them to a random place in the dimension-sphere.


	19. The chess game RE

Ch 19: Emergency electric generation

"Aye bruh wake up." Marco got kicked and opened his eyes, he saw… well he didn't really see but he felt something was happening. He rolled over, and realized he was in pitch black darkness.

"Marco!" Star was somewhere in the corner of the room, at least that's what Marco thought.

Marco felt an incoming sense of doom, even though there was nothing. He closed his eyes and felt chills all over his body, which felt surprisingly like a breeze he would feel on the open sea.

"MARCO!" Paul's yell had snapped Marco back to reality.

"Whu- Wha?"

"Get up! I need to do something with you and Star!" Paul pulled Marco up "but first... I need to answer your questions. Ask away!"

Marco got his bearings and then asked "Where are we?"

"Some concrete room. I put in coordinates for a place where we can physically exist and live, but I don't know where we are. We could be underground, with not a lot of oxygen."

"No oxygen? Oh god oh god oh god…" Marco started to hyperventilate, then Star slapped him.

"Ah, fucking... you traitor!" Marco had remembered that Star almost doomed the entire revolution "But… I needed that." He touched the place where Star slapped him.

"That's what friends are for, right?" Star smiled, but Marco couldn't see it.

"Well, what else?" Paul said.

"How do we get out of here?" Marco started to hyperventilate again, but he slapped himself.

"So, this is gonna be the easy part, the only power generating operational in my implants is the heat-generator, which takes my body heat and converts it to power. I can also take heat from outside sources and convert that into energy, so my best bet to get us out of here the fastest…" He forcefully took Star and Marco's arms and shoved them together "is to get the two of you to be as close as possible to each other, creating as much body heat you two can."

"Hol' up-" Marco started his protests, but was interrupted by Star.

"I ACCEPT" Star suddenly shouted.

"Ah fuck it, fine i'll do it." Marco compromised.

"Excellent! You guys just stand next to each other and hold still," Paul set up a rubbery barrier around them. "Alright, you just stand there while your bodies do the work!" Paul then sat in the corner.

"So…" Star started "I just wanted to ask you...what did you mean when we were in the road?"

"The what?" Marco replied.

"Well, you know… that whole 'remember the train' thing? Where were you going with that?" Star had managed to spit out without stuttering.

"Oh, that? I was stalling."

"Stalling?" Star asked, confused.

"Yeah, you could've killed everyone on that train if I didn't show up!" Marco said, remembering the little girl on her way to 'Scracramento'.

"Oh, I- I just thought there was something more to it…" Star said, disheartened.

"Well," Marco turned, grabbed Star by the throat "riddle me this, Fucker." Marco whispered in a calm voice, "why did you want to kill everyone on that train?"

"Well.. I had this… thing." Star, taken by surprise, had a shaky voice.

"What thing?" Marco twitched his hand to threaten her "was it the vow you talked about?"

"AH!" Star exclaimed "Let me go!."

"Why the hell did you vow?!" Marco tightened his grip.

"Fu- I did it to become the queen-leader-thing for Mewni!" Star's eyes were starting to well up as she tried to breathe.

"I-" Marco let go of her, realizing what he was doing "I… goddamn it." Marco turned away from Star, who had sucked up her tears.

"Marco?" Star wiped her eyes and approached him.

"I-" Marco turned back "I'm so sorry." He hugged her "I'm so fucking sorry."

"Oh, um…" Star did a big THINK and decided to capitalize on the situation "I won't forgive you."

"Please… goddammit please. Remember the chess game? I forfeit, you can do whatever, just forgive me" Marco put his head down onto her shoulder.

"You forfeit?" Star remembered the chess game, and realized THINK paid off "Be my slave for the day."

"Wait wha- you know what i'll just accept." Marco let go and took a few deep breaths, wiped his eyes, and turned to Star "Well, any orders?"

"Uhh…" Star assumed there were certain limitations, so she came up with a solution "do that thing again."

"Wait, what?" Marco said, confused "the choking thing? You liked it?"

"NO!" she shouted "It's just that- well just do it!"

"I- ok." Marco did the arm twisty thing again.

"Oh.. this is…" Star had closed her eyes, and snapped them back open "Absolutely painful!" Marco let go.

"_**NIEN**_" (NO) she shouted in German "keep going!"

"Your funeral…" and he kept going.

"_Sch- Scheisse…_" Star barely managed to whisper while drooling.

"You sure you _don't _like this?" Asked Marco.

"Don't question _iiiiiiiiiiit_" Star was starting to sweat, Marco could feel the blood pumping through her veins.

"What the hell… you might give me double PTSD jesus christ… I'm just twisting your arm I'm pretty sure this isn't supposed to-"

"Mewmans work differently ok?" Star barely managed to say "Your basically- haah oh yessss…"

Marco immediately let go "Jesus, what the hell?!"

"Well, I thought you..." Star's voice trailed off "you know what? Next command is for us not to talk." And not talk they did.

Marco had noticed that the rubber cocoon-electricity generator had gotten really hot, and he knew damn well it wasn't just his embarrassment because he heard a lot of electric whirring going on outside. Eventually the cocoon cooled down.

Marco heard some paper rustling come from outside, and Paul walked up to cocoon and slid a piece of paper under the cocoon. He did a motion to have Marco read the paper and left. Star was facing away, asleep standing up (Magic 'n stuff)

The paper read: _A Lot of heat= a lot of power. Whatever yall just did generated a metric frick ton on heat, do that again and we could get out of here before we run out of oxygen._

"Ah shit, here we go again."


	20. Ahhh that's hot -Will Smith

Ch 20: Speech 100 Intelligence 100

The revolution was doomed, apparently almost all supplies for the revolution came from a portal which opened up to a planet made of food, metal, oil, and everything else needed for a well supplied war. The Impossibility-generator was broken and the replacement was in Mewnian hands. Marco tried to take his mind off of the potential casualties and focused on his own concern: where was HE gonna go?

His previous plan was to take refuge with the rebels, but that plan wouldn't work out now. Maybe he could ask Paul to get him to a dimension exactly like his original, a regular, normal, world. Ironic, he yearned for some action, some danger, in his old life.

Would it be right though? He would know those weren't his real parents or real friends. Sure, physically they would remember Marco and Marco would remember them, but Marco would know they would be fabrications basically. He would be a puzzle piece who fit perfectly, and yet the image wouldn't match up. Still, it would be better than taking his chances in American Mewni since he's been branded a rebel.

_Mewni... _Marco had jolted back to reality, remembered he was in a rubber room, Star one foot from him.

"You can do this, you can do this," He whispered to himself. He had no doubt of his ability to 'generate more electricity' he knew full well that Star was THIRSTIN' over him. He was preparing mentally, he always thought his first kiss would be unique, special, not something he needed to do out of survival.

Although, this WAS probably the most unique thing he would do for the foreseeable future. Different dimension, life or death peril, the whole journey.

Marco wrapped his arms around her "Star…" he whispered.

"Wha-?" She suddenly turned around, and she was surprised on how close Marco was already "WHA-?!" She tried to break free from Marco's grasp briefly before calming down "I- I must be dreaming… yeah I am dreaming, no way real you would be so bold, I know from your stories."

"Well, how about you feel it for yourself?" Marco leaned in and…

_I can't do this_

The world was in slow motion, his brain chugged out minutes worth of thoughts in a single second. _You can't do this. It isn't right. You deserve better. SHE deserves better. It's too much too suddenly. You need to prolong the heat generation. _

Marco leaned to the side and kissed her on the cheek. _Keep her wanting more_ was his final thought in his one second thought burst.

"I- oh now I know this is real, real you would definitely do this and brag that you kissed a girl." Star was red at her heart shaped cheeks.

"Well," Marco let go of her "I still all went in."

"Yeah, you…" Star giggled "you went all in huh? And that's all you got?"

"You want more, eh?" Marco held up his hand and in that hand was Star's wand "You know, I just thought of something"

"Hey!" Star jumped at Marco and tackled him, the barrier which contained all the heat was knocked over.

"YOU FUCKING DUMBASSES!" Paul stood up from the corner "YOU BROKE THE HEAT CAPTURE!"

"It's not a problem!" Marco held up the wand "We can cast a fire spell or something and the-" Star snatched the wand from his hand.

"HA! I GOT IT!" Star shouted triumphantly.

"Well," Marco stood up "we still have to get out of here somehow, and if you have any better ideas then speak up."

"Wai-" Star started to argue but Paul interrupted her.

"I can open the heat capture tubing and you can cast directly into the heat-holes!" Paul was already cutting the tubes "Marco, you genius!"

Star felt defeated that she had to go with Marco's plan, but then she came up with a genius idea. "Kiss me first."


	21. This one is short RE

Ch 21: "Like it says in the book, we are blessed and cursed." -Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris

"Dang," Marco whispered as he turned to Star "got you wanting too much."

"You two are a complicated couple." Paul sighed "Let me guess Star, you won't comply until you get what you want?"

"Well, I…" Star had acted completely on impulse, she meant it as asking but her tone dictated otherwise. Now that she was in the actual situation, she did what she normally did with anything that involves Marco "ah… eh… ee…"

"Are you gonna spit it out or are you gonna recite the vowels?" Paul suddenly snapped.

"God, FINE!" Marco pulled her in and gave her a peck on the lips.

"You-" Star was torn between the shock that he did it, and the shock that the peck was all "What the hell was that?!"

"What?" Marco said confused.

"Is that all you could do?! All that you think of me?!" Star shouted.

"That time of the month…" Paul whispered so low that no one heard.

"I- of course not I-"

"SPIT IT OUT! GOD DAMMIT GIVE ME A CLEAR YES OR NO! DO-" Star was silenced by Marco pulling her in again and kissed her. Marco reached to her wand and threw it to the ground. He pushed her back.

Star said nothing, instead she fainted.

"Well, i'll just… work on the heat gen…" Paul went to the heat powered generator and started to work on it.


	22. Farewell mein kommaraden

Ch 22: The last one

Marco looked over the unconscious body of Star. She actually looked better than she did when she was unconscious on the train. Maybe she was growing on him.

"Ay, i'm done." Paul showed him the heat powered generator, now with a hole in the middle "this bad boy can capture a sudden heat bla-"

"Yeah yeah yeah." Marco interrupted him.

"Well fuck you too."

"That's not an appropriate thing to say to a 14 year old."

Marco crouched down and shook Star.

"Ugh…" Star said, not opening her eyes "five more minutes, i'm having this great dream."

"Star, you fainted just a few minutes ago. You couldn't have had a dream."

"Ah, well…" It took Sar a few moments to realize the gravity of the situation "OH MY GO-" Marco silenced her with a kiss.

"Just in case you forgot," Marco hated himself for doing it twice "heat the generator up."

"I-" Star took a few deep breaths "ok, woo, ok, generator." She took out her and stood up.

"Finally, we can get out of here." Paul pointed the generator towards Star "I'm pretty sure the girl isn't supposed to fill the hole though."

"Ah shut up." Star raised the wand "SUPERDUPERREALHOTPS1HAGRID"

A pillar of flames came out of her wand, like the fire and flames North Korea would've been met with "AY AY THAT'S ENOUGH WE GOT THE ENERGY!" Paul shouted.

The unrelenting advance of heat relented, the generator chugged, and Paul dropped it.

"Did it work?" Marco asked.

"Hell yeah, brother." Paul said in a Hulk Hogan impression"We can make like a tree, and lea-"

"Stop it."

"Ok, well, you don't have to see me ever again soon." Paul said.

"Yeah…" Star said "and I won't be seeing you either." She said to Marco.

Marco turned to Paul "All I need is two days in a dimension like my old one and some money. Then you can bring me back here and I can decide where I want to go."

"Aight, bet." Paul grabbed Marco's shoulder and they both disappeared into thin air.

"HEY WAI-" Star cried out, but before she could finish they came back. Marco had a backpack on.

"Just wanted to clear my conscience a bit, also got some personal things." Marco patted the back pack.

Paul turned to Star "Alright, where do you want to go?"

"I- um-" What Star wanted to say wherever Marco went, but she knew she had a queendom to run "Home, to Mewni"

"Alright," Paul then turned to Marco "Where do you want to go?"

Marco gave him a slip of paper.

"You want to go there?" Paul looked at the paper, bewildered "don't you want to go home or something?"

"I have pictures to remember them by."

"Alright, whatever you say." Paul grabbed Star's arm and teleported. He came back and grabbed Marco's arm. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

Marco nodded yes.

**AN: Well boys, I did it. I made an entire fan fiction. This was actually my first one so i'm glad so many bothered to read it. Like I said, I'm probably gonna rewrite some chapters. I didn't plan for this plot, the mere idea of "Ha Ha Star vs the allied forces funny" is what drove me to this. Thank you to all the reviewers, even if the majority was Starco4everr saying "Great chapter" Might make a sequel btw so watch out for that.**

**Ya boi, FetusFluid69, signing out**


	23. Sequel maybe?

Preview

_Name:_

_Date:_

_Period:_

_Question 1: Read the document written by Dr. Marco Diaz below._

PAGE 178

"I went to the Eastern front to oversee the use of my technology myself, of course that's what I told the generals. Mostly it was to see Star again, she was on tour boosting the morale of the troops by regurgitating the same propaganda. When I arrived at fort 762, Star was on stage giving a speech. I met her backstage and gave her the gift. Wrapped in colorful paper and everything. I went to oversee the execution of prisoners after I convened with Star.

The _Flammenwerfer_ worked great. It burned the prisoners with ease. I could hear their desperate screams as I looked at the prisoners yet to fall victim to it. I went to one of them and convened with him. It was a monster, I couldn't quite put my finger on it but he had to be part Quilrex. Four narrow eyes, no pupils and had a mango like tint. The rest of his body had rough lizard-like skin. He was wearing a prisoner's uniform. He was cramped in a cage too small for him to stand up, he was shackled.

I crouched down towards him, and whispered 'I created that' as I pointed to the

_Flammenwerfer._

He turned to me, and said nothing. Yet I could see him shaking. His expression was that of fear, dread, and sorrow, as if to ask: _Why?_

'Because, I want to end this war as soon as possible, to minimize the casualties.' The irony.

I guess he couldn't understand english, so he spat out in his native tongue 'U fres hui denria yolp'

I understood what he said, it was an expression used by the eczalt people of this dimension. The translation doesn't work in english, but an equivalent was 'Are you happy with yourself?' He was executed later that day.

And later that same day, we conquered the entire dimension. No more suffering as long as Mewni didn't declare another war.

By midnight, Mewni declared war on another dimension.

The prisoner's question resonates still, I am on the train to Mewni as I write this. I have tried to sleep but it is as if his voice wakes me up. All I know is one thing: compared to me, he was no monster."

_After reading, take a worksheet from the back of the class_

**AN: I would appreciate it if you would leave a review saying if you want or don't want a sequel**


End file.
